The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication device, a program, and a wireless communication system.
Nowadays, in order to increase the usability of content data for users, sharing of content data among a plurality of user devices is being conducted. For example, when content data recorded on a stationary user device such as a home recorder is transmitted to a mobile user device such as a portable phone or a portable game machine, a user can enjoy the recorded content data even outside of his home.
Meanwhile, Wi-Fi Direct defined by the Wi-Fi Alliance proposes to form a communication group by determining which function of a master unit (a group owner) or a slave unit (a client) each of a plurality of wireless devices should have. Herein, the master unit operates as a simple access point, and has a function of connecting one or more slave units. Note that a wireless communication system that complies with such Wi-Fi Direct is described in, for example, JP 2010-245975A.